1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to tennis scorekeeping devices in general and more particularly to those mounted on racquets and employing elastic bands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous scorekeeping devices for games exist in the prior art. However, few are known for tennis. An example of one used for golf is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 448,878 to Clarks.
Various mechanical counters which bolt onto the handle of a playing racquet or club are known. These devices are generally cumbersome and susceptible to breaking if struck by a ball. They are relatively heavy and awkward to use. Others require regular maintenance to keep functioning.